creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Furbearingbrick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Furbearingbrick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 18:02, June 19, 2011 Read the Genre Listing rules about what categories cannot be added together. ClericofMadness 00:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. :( Furbearingbrick 00:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, very important, don't add a category if the story casually mentions something like someone playing a video game before going outside and that is the last mention of video games. In Abandoned Farm, the focus of the story is NOT the animals, ergo it did not need the animals tag. Categories are for the main focus of the story, not for any and everything mentioned. ClericofMadness 01:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I've spent the last few minutes undoing uncecssary categories I've added to pastas. I sincerely apologize for that. Furbearingbrick 01:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 Please try to avoid adding Unfinished Page to pages I have just unmarked XD ClericofMadness 02:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't mark pastas for deletion! Its a admin only option Sloshedtrain 20:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Aw crap! I wasn't aware of that. Oh well, sorry. Furbearingbrick 21:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes. OVER 9000 HOURS IN MSPAINT ClericofMadness 03:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL, thanks. But I think I'll stick to making my own. Furbearingbrick 13:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I noticed your edits to my creepypasta. I'd just like to say a few things, if that's okay... I. I have no idea what points even are II. I was adding categories based on the recommendations of other users. I apologise for any confusion. Various Identities 02:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) lolSANIC VS EVIL SONIXXXXX 21:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) SPLOICERS! NAO WUD YU KINDLEH GOH GIT SHTEPTD AWN BAI A BIG DADDEH! Moustacheman11 04:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm no longer posting my reaction images in Talk pages, due to people complaining. Furbearingbrick 12:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Teh Furbearingbrick approves of my pasta! Mr. Pengy 03:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Creepy Cliches "With older shows, showing or mentioning a culturally-signifigant event or item that hadn't yet happened when the episode was made, like 9/11 or an iPad showing up in a show made in 1983. First used in Happy Appy." Really? I thought the Seinfeld Lost Episode was the first by mentioning 9/11. ObliterationoftheSelf 03:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Why Why did you give me the no-o-doom here? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Freaky_Sonny_2 anyway I DID reply to it so please read it since I cbf retyping it all over again. Also for how bad it was it was late at night and I decided I'd record when I saw all the weird stuff happening.991woot119 08:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I feel like a dunce. The rules to the Monsters gallery are up there, clear as day! I apologize for submitting those "actual-animals" pictures from earlier today. I shan't do it ever again! MooseJuice 05:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Everything Ends The Death of Mac Socrates' Wish Fire, Fire, Fire! Jabronis 22:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Innapropiate Photos Please do not upload innapropiate photos. File:Creepymermaid.jpg has been deleted. Uploading photos of nudity (unless its educational) is a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use. If you upload another innapropiate file, you may be blocked from editing indefinitely and reported to Wikia Staff. Bill9929 (talk) 23:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Just a little thanks Thanks for putting my story in the right section. You have no idea how confused I was when doing the after-post edits. I knew I forgot something. Ah well, it comes with being new, I guess. Unrelated: I see you live in Maryland? So do I! It's always nice to see someone online who's from the same place. I am under the constant impression that the entire world is either from California or Canada. xD Ecopper12 17:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC)ecopper12 I know the feeling. Back when I was on FurryMUCK (as Electro Sun Dog) it seemed nearly everyone was either from the West Coast or Britain x.x Furbearingbrick 18:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I stop by to say thank you so much for fixing the spacing on my latest story. You made it so much better to look at. Also really cool gallery.Mmpratt99 deviantart 22:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Did you just changed my blog category into a story article? I'm not mad, I'm just wondering?Mmpratt99 deviantart 00:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Just a question... Where in the hell do you find pictures of this calibre? Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 18:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr, mostly. Furbearingbrick 18:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I need help fixing the title of this story I just contributed>http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Most_Haunted_House_of_Then%3Dm_All I don't want to erase the whole thing to start over.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 20:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just sent this message to Mojosetter, but I don't know if he's going to reply in time. I just put up an Algernon Blackwood story called The Listener in Article Listings, but it pushed another story called http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Listen... off the list. Could you please help me sort this thing out before I get in trouble? Seriously I don't what get the book thrown at me for this. I did everything correctly when I went to register the story--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 00:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Image Galleries They are getting pretty hard to load these days, and people have been whispering that something needs to be done so I flooded the article listing with my inept editing skills made a mock-up of what a new kind of multi-page gallery layout would be. This is the horrible lovechild of my time and my fiddling with code mock-up: TEST PAGE. Feedback plox. ClericofMadness 02:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I actually really didn't care for all those one eyed thing pics at first, Then they grew on me. They're cute, and well, Just so freaking cute. Did you draw them? If so nice job! "Obey the rules or else i beat you with my Megaton Ban-Hammer" Linkstar 02:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm the one who drew the nurikabe character. She's my "persona", so to speak. Furbearingbrick 02:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Cuuuteee Awesome. Shes so cute. Great job ^_^ "Obey the rules or else i beat you with my Megaton Ban-Hammer" Linkstar 03:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the images. I plan from now on to categorize the images I post ahead of times. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 08:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) So I heard that you wanted a user pasta LET THERE BE USER PASTA --AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 03:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) LOL, thanks XD Furbearingbrick 12:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Weird category Please stop adding it to pastas that already have categories, as cleric told me, it is only to be used for pastas that have no other categories that fit Weirdozzy 00:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, sorry. Jeez. Furbearingbrick 00:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) All right, who deleted that "ponyfied" version of myself I uploaded? Furbearingbrick 16:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well shit, I accidentally uploaded a duplicate of a story that was already on here. Forgive me plz? Furbearingbrick 13:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why are you removing all the categories I am adding? They are added for a reason.... Weirdozzy 18:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I was just getting tired of seeing every shitty spinoff there is being included in the Memes category. Sorry, I won't do it again. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 18:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I am adding them as that because they are part of a meme, so please do not remove categories added. Weirdozzy 18:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 18:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Also, seeing as you are not an admin, please do not try to change rules on a page please. Weirdozzy 18:59, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Look, I *said* I'm sorry! I even reverted the page. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 19:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm just letting you know, I think other admins would have banned you for that, but You seem like you just try to help so I just had to warn you. Weirdozzy 19:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin application ur doing it rong You actually have to go here and then make an application with that header. One that's far longer than a single phrase. Just saying. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Okee dokee. Gonna try again later. Right now I'm goin' to bed. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 01:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that. Your one sentence was enough for cleric, congratulations on being admin. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY YOU'RE AN ADMIN DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR THIS 01:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on becoming Creepypasta Wiki's sole female admin. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 02:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :) HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 03:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin? CONTGRATUPULATIONS!!! How much changed in the time I was grounded O.o I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You sure are on a deleting spree lol. 00:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I know, I'm trying to clean up older...shall we say, substandard (read: irredemable peices of shit) video game and lost episode pastas that get forgotten with the influx of newer ones. SMEWWOVISION WEPWACES TEWWOVISION?! 01:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm so glad she changed her mind~! ClericofMadness 01:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, did you enjoy my story YOU.wmv? Yeah, it was pretty decent. Also please remember to sign your posts. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 23:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Finally completed mah first pasta Unfortunately, it's a Horrible Troll Pasta! It makes fun of poorly-researched theory pastas like The Rugrats Writers and that crap Dora The Explorer theory that was deleted a while ago. Here it is: MAH POKEYMAN THEERY Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 13:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a category called Shadow That's Not A Shadow Chapters, because I'm writing a story on here but its long and split into chapters :) Severus SnapeYou're late, Potter! 20:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely not. In fact, there's a rule against it. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 21:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL 21:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, It would have been nice if you let me know before you deleted my page 'Frightless' so I could have saved it for myself. Regards Fuck you. ^^OHHHHHH SNAAAAAAAAAAP SHIT.....JUST......GOT.......REEEEEEEEEAL 22:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Pastas like that go here: Category:Unfinished PageI see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 22:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Huh?! I didn't write any stories on here yet. Are you referring to Trichophyton Universalis, a user pasta that AlixTiir wrote? Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 22:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 1-Day Polls I really fucking respect that. In all seriousness I've adopted the whole 1-day poll thing myself. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Lol I made this for the lulz and because I felt like it. Delete it if you want. lol MoMo6 00:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahahaha! Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 01:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!!! Hi there! Nice to meet you!!!!! User Submissions.. uhm.. I went to put my OC in Users Submissions (per the rules) but it appears someone has screwed the page up completely - just thought you'd like to know Theyseemeshufflin 23:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Umm... why did you erase my images? Was it because you thought there was a copyright violation, or something of the sort? Because the other admins would give reasons, not just "Here, let's erase this. Just because." Crimmynal 14:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was clearing out unused images and images from deleted pages earlier this morning, and I kinda deleted yours by mistake. Sorry about that. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 14:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Lost Silver image. Hey just be careful some of those fanart "artists" get a little touchy about it using their works... Not going to go into details about it but I posted this a while back and well she was much less than amused... I didn't find it on DA and was unaware of the copyright issues but needless to say it's no longer on the site, and probably never will be again. If you want the whole deal search my talk page history... It'll be back in the November 2010'ish timeframe. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:53, March 29, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Something wrong? Uh hey. Sorry for bothering ya, but I found my creepypasta, Sonic.exe 2, deleted and it led me to you. I just wanna know why it's been deleted and whatnot. I mean, I finished it and stuff, so I'm wondering if I did something wrong or something. I'm not angry or anything, I just want to know why Sonic.exe 2 got deleted. JC-the-Hyena 19:52, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Bec You're not supposed to restore a deleted page by yourself. You put it through Deletion Appeal first, and THEN if an admin feels it is worthy to be added back onto the wiki, THEY will restore it. I personally agree with Weirdo that it wasn't very good, but who knows? If you appeal is good enough it might just come back. For now I added it to the Trollpasta Wiki, so it's not really lost. Also, it's worth mentioning that it had been deleted before. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 20:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I appealed, so now what do I do? Do I just wait and see what they think? I was pretty convincing so... JC-the-Hyena 21:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, basically. Just don't get butthurt if they say no. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 23:58, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Thanks for welcoming us here and everything. Ummm, we're not the tech-savviest people you'll ever meet, so we might have questions on how to tag things and stuffs... PLEASE DON'T SUSPEND US IF WE WRITE SOMETHING AND OUR DEMON COMPUTOR BREAKS!!!! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT IT HATES US!!! And also... um, just wondering... what happened to creepypasta? It's... pink... O.o Anyways, thanks for inviting us here. Bye!!!!!! Rin & Len Call me crazy, but I think it JUST might be related to the fact that it's Aprils Fools Day. :3 Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 13:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Read my pasta It is down a dirt road i would like to know what you thinkMtsjin08 00:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Since you're an admin You have to add your user page to the Admin category. I just noticed you weren't listed there. I'm just helping! ^_^ Hellur chap, wanna hear a creepy story??? 17:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Brick Kind of looks like a Grue doesn't he/she? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) She's actually based on the Nurikabe from the anime/manga GeGeGe No Kitaro. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 21:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For removing that picture from Happy Meals. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 16:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting sick and tired of it. Quit deleting every fucking cliche I write on the creepy cliche page. If you don't think it's a cliche, ADDRESS ME FIRST. I've written several, and you specifically have deleted ALL of them. Stop it. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 15:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for swearing at you... Forgive me. I didn't mean to rage. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 15:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) When I delete cliches from that page, it's usually because they're either a.) not actually common enough to be considered cliche (rocket launchers in Lost Episode pastas? REALLY?!) b.) petty semantic word-games (ie the "suddenly" one that used to be on there) c.) points that have already been adressed elswhere on the list (we don't need five freakin' entries addressing "hyper-realism") d.) are defined too broadly (an example would be the word "demonic") or e.) not technically cliches, but flaws in writing style (OMG, the protagonist's dog was murdered and he didn't have an emotional reaction at all!) Sorry, didn't think you'd react so adversely to it... Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 16:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Again, sorry for the rage-filled comment. I'm not really feeling myself today. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have written that comment. If it's alright with you, could you delete evidence of it off of this page? Thanks. :) "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 17:13, April 27, 2012 (UTC) A Concerned User A concerned user by the name of http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mister_D%27ArzCar is wondering why his pasta'' Rainbow SixSixSix Lockdown'' was prematurly moved from Creepypasta Wiki to the Trollpasta Wiki, even though he was given three days to fix it. He claims that the pasta is NOT a troll pasta. MooseJuice 16:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Tell him to to take it up to Deletion Appeal. By the way, not all pastas on the Trollpasta Wiki are troll pastas-some are just so bad it's funny, ie. Pokemon Lighthouse and Poorly Drawn.- Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 11:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hidden? Did you unblock her? She says she's listed as unblocked in her contribs., but she can't join chat nor can she edit. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 21:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I unblocked her. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 12:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) My page was deleted again Hey you deleted my Herobrine? Page. sloshedtrain told me I could recreate it. He removed because it wasn't in the article listing and now I have it deleted again.--ConsiderItCrafted 16:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC)ConsiderItCrafted Fine, but finish you'd better finish it within 7 days once I restore it, as per the rule for all unfinished pages. *leers* Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 16:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) YOU DELETED MY CREEPYPASTA HOW COULD YOU! Easy. She clicked the "Delete" button. Write it better next time. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) You sir made a scary Wiki into a funny picture show on the Crazy Diamond creepypasta. not arguing on the pics that were deleted but what was deleted? Er...uh...what?! I don't understand what you're trying to say. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 00:42, May 29, 2012 (UTC)